Too Late?
by jovanna007
Summary: This was enspired from my friend who turned out exactly like Kagome in this story. My friend and Kagome they both cut themselves to bits, for a guy. Inuyasha now may just realizes it might now be too late, or is it?


Summary: This was enspired from my friend who turned out exactly like Kagome in this story. My friend and Kagome they both cut themselves to bits, for a guy. Inuyasha now may just realizes it might now be too late, or is it?

Too Late?

The raven haired girl reached for her pocket. She slowly touched a cold silver blade. Kagome looked down at the blade in her pocket and started walking to the woods.

She passed by the others, hoping they wouldn't see her leaving. No luck.

"Hey Kagome where are you going?" Sango asked.

Kagome started to panick. "Um, um... wait..where is Inuyasha?"

"Probably off with Kikyo," she said.

Kagome's heart sank again. This had been going on more recently now. She muttered an "oh" then started walking again. She took slow steps. Kagome wanted to escape all the pain. All the pain Inuyasha was causing her. Kagome stopped, and looked behind her. She was finally far away from the others, but then heard a noise. Some voices. Kagome got closer and saw Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kagome sighed and continued watching the two.

"K-Kikyo I love you more then anything!" Inuyasha yelled as he embrased the dead preistess.

"Then why don't you come to hell with me?" she asked.

"I will soon.." Inuyasha said. That's all Kagome needed to hear, then she started walking away from the situation. She felt like barfing after hearing the two. Kagome then stood under a tree and sat down on a rock. Kagome sighed and unbandaged her wrist. She saw the cuts she made, and she had to start wearing long sleeved shirts. She had to hide the rest of the slashes along her arm. Kagome pulled up her sleeves and saw the rest of her cuts. Tears started coming down her face and she reached for the blade in her pocket. She then put the sharp edge of the blade on her wrist and slowly started slicing through her left wrist. She remembered Inuyasha with Kikyo just now and sunk the blade even deeper. More tears started to fill her eyes and she stopped and rebandaged her wrist. She pulled down her sleeve and put the blade in her pocket. Kagome wiped her tears and walked through the woods.

She started wondering why Inuyasha never smelled blood around her. The cuts on her arm were covered but not completely. Kagome was a bit shocked he never smelt the cuts and slashes.

Kagome finally made it out of the woods and it had became night. Darkness filled the skies and saw there was no stars in the sky for once. She saw a fire with the gang around it. They all noticed Kagome coming and Sango ran to Kagome.

"Kagome! Where did you go?" she said hugging her friend.

Kagome looked at Sango as they pulled apart. She could tell something was wrong with Kagome. Sango could see the sadness and fear in her chocolate eyes. "N-nothing, I went for a walk." Kagome then sat down next to Miroku, not looking at Inuyasha.

_"What's the matter with Kagome? And why do I smell blood?" _Inuyasha thought looking over at Kagome. He started looking at her more, wondering why she looked so depressed and upset. He saw her sigh and noticed she was clutching her wrist. He grew even more worried when he smelled lots of blood. The blood seemed to be mixed in with Kagome's scent. Inuyasha started to get tense and his ears started twitching histaricaly.

The gang all looked at Inuyasha as if he was crazy. They started getting worried as well. Kagome didn't even look at Inuyasha, at any of them for that matter. She was looking down and rubbing her wrist. Everyone then looked at Inuyasha who was looking at Kagome. They saw the worry in his eyes and they shot glances to Kagome.

_"What is up with her?!" _Sango thought.

It was unbarebly silent. Nobody was making a sound. The night was always filled with surpises. But tonight, was just plain weird. The blood scent was making Inuyasha feel sick. The silence just made everyone uncomfortable. After some time, Kagome got up. Everyone looked at her. Kagome's face looked so emotionless. Her face looked pailer then usual, with her eyes filled with sadness. Kagome felt a drip on her face. She looked up and saw rain falling down. Kagome sighed as everyone watched her. Kagome then turned around and started to walk away.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome didn't respond. She just looked at him and started walking again. The others were so confused, they didn't know what was going on with her. They saw her as she left the reach of her pocket and now had her hands balled into fists. Inuyasha was really, really worried now.

_"What is going on with her? I better go and see." _Inuyasha thought in his head.

Once they saw she was gone, Inuyasha spoke. "Guys, I am going to go see what's the matter with Kagome. Something is up with her and she isn't fessing up."

"We think we know." Sango muttered.

His ears perked foward. "_Why_?"

"Because you always go off with Kikyo!" she shouted.

"And you leave her really depressed!" Miroku added.

"But she never bothered to say anything!!!" Shippo shouted as well.

Inuyasha stayed quiet and left. He had millions of thoughts going through his head. He didn't quite understand why she was like this. _"Why?" _

As Kagome got even more soaked with rain, she went near a pond. The pond had a tree next to it, and she sat underneath it. Inuyasha was now caught up with her and he hid in some trees, watching. He then heard her talking to herself. He started listening even more. But something caught his eye. Something was shining underneath the moon in her pocket.

"Why Inuyasha?! Why do you hurt me like this?!" she yelled at the sky.

Inuyasha didn't understand at all. But he continued listening.

"Inuyasha!!! You jerk!!" she screamed as she started reaching for her pocket. Inuyasha started looking carefully. Kagome took it out and he saw it was a sharp blade. His eyes were is shock of what he saw. He didn't want to see anything else so he started heading back. Before he took another step, Miroku and the others appeared before him.

"INUYASHA! AH! OUCH!!!!" a scream was heard. Everyone looked at Inuyasha. They all started running. What they saw shocked them. Kagome was on the ground with her right sleeve rolled up, showing numerous cuts. Then they saw there was a deep, inflected slash on her right rist. Kagome saw them as she clutched her blade. Her face showed tears and sadness. The little puddle next to her was filled with red blood. Kagome took the blade in her pocket and clutched her wrist.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted getting next to her. The others quickly followed him. They all surrounded Kagome. She was now crying out in pain and frustration. Inuyasha picked her up and saw the blade in her pocket. He wasn't going to say anything right now though.

They all reached to where the fire was, which was out by now. All they saw was the wet firewood. But now the rain had stopped. Inuyasha put down Kagome on the ground. She was still clutching her wrist. Luckily, Sango knew Kagome had bandages and gauzes in her backpack. Sango got them out of her backpack and went towards Kagome.

"Inuyasha, maybe you should leave." she said. Inuyasha's ears flattened but went toward a tree. He sat under the tree and rested a bit. All the fear had made him tired.

Inuyasha woke up to a bright light. The sun nearly blinded him as he sat up. It was now morning. Inuyasha sat indian style underneath the tree. He saw a figure walking towards him. He couldn't quite see. Inuyasha was still blinded by the light he woke up to. As his vision returned he was it was Kagome.

Kagome had her right sleeve rolled up, with a bandages and gauzes covering her cuts. He saw the blade shining in her pocket though. She then saw Inuyasha and she walked over to him.

They were silent. Inuyasha was still quite confused, not knowing what to expect from Kagome. He looked at her and she had her hand in her pocket. He looked at her pocket and saw the blade.

"Kagome, give it." he spoke. All hell seemed to break loose by now.

Kagome seemed to not respond. She just stared at the blade in her pocket, not looking at Inuyasha. He saw all the bandages on her wrists and up her arm. He winced, remembering the memory from last night. He was so shocked Kagome would do something that dreadful.

"_No_," she said coldly. Inuyasha seemed hurt by this. "Kagome give it, _now_."

Kagome started to weakly hand over the blade. He took it in hands, and threw it far across the fields. He scowled at it as it flew.

"Now why were you cutting yourself?!" he asked raising his voice.

Kagome stayed quiet. Inuyasha then got up.

"Do you know how much that hurt me?! Do you know how hard it was to see you in pain like that from last night?! Do you like to see me in pain?!" he asked.

"I did it," she stopped. "I did it because I couldn't stand you being with Kikyo! **That's** why! You hurt me so bad when you go off running to see her!" Kagome shouted standing up in front of him.

"Why?! Why would you be upset?!"

"B-because..." she said turning around. Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Because I love you," she said still turned around.

Inuyasha turned her around so she could face him. He looked into her eyes. They showed fear of rejection. Now he understood why she was so upset at times. He then hugged her tightly and she dug her face into his chest.

"I love you too, Kagome." Inuyasha said.

They then slowly leaned into eachother. Their noses were now touching and just one more step... with that Inuyasha crashed his lips onto hers. Kagome deepened the kiss and she moaned. After a few seconds they pulled apart. Then they smiled at eachother and walked away. Inuyasha and Kagome came upon the blade and he kicked it out the way with a grin, yet a scowl.

**Well dat was mi story!! Hope u enjoyed and yes Kagome was a litole out of character but mi friend turned emo and i just had to write it down and turn it into a story! Anyways r&r if u wanna! no flames please. im emotional lol!**


End file.
